


Ранние утренние поцелуи

by ToraTallium



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, fluffy stuff really
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждое утро Зер0 просыпается с целью разведать дальнейший путь. В частности, этим утром он быстро заскучал, что разбудило одного из членов команды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ранние утренние поцелуи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Early Morning Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/760466) by [cautiousArdent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautiousArdent/pseuds/cautiousArdent). 



> В оригинале фик написан во втором лице и настоящем времени, но в переводе я использовала третье лицо и прошедшее время, более привычное для русского языка.

Зер0 сидел, зевая, и разминал руки. Он не помнил, каково это – хорошо спать по ночам, но уже почти рассвело – по крайней мере, для него. Возможно, рассвет не должен был наступить ещё около четырёх или пяти часов, если быть честным – но Зер0 и его товарищи всегда были впереди остальных. Он как обычно проснулся раньше всех, чтобы проверить дорогу и убедиться в её безопасности хотя бы на половину мили вперёд. Просто тихо встал и пошёл на крышу, прихватив свою снайперку.

На всякий случай убедившись, что опасности нет, он опустился на колени и начал просматривать местность впереди. Там никого не было, так что Зер0 проверил и территорию позади.

По правде говоря, он мог бы проснуться позже, чтобы этим заняться. Всё равно ему хватало получаса, чтобы убедиться – никто не идёт. И даже если кто-то появлялся на горизонте, Зер0 обычно не вступал в бой, если их было больше одного. Однажды он полез перестреливаться с целой группой, и его подстрелили. Искатели разозлились и сказали больше не лезть в драку, пока все спят. Обозревать местность было самостоятельным решением Зер0, и они решили, что не могут указывать ему, что делать, до тех пор, пока он ни с кем не сражается во время их сна. Он согласился и после, обдумав ситуацию, пришёл к выводу, что стрелять в ту группу было ужасной идеей.

Он сидел в молчании, прислонившись спиной к ящику. Сидел и думал. Иногда это было приятно. Он думал о товарищах по команде, о своей растущей симпатии к ним, и о совместных поисках Хранилища. И ухмылялся про себя, когда думал о ком-то в частности.

Прошло больше часа после проверки местности, и Зер0 начал скучать. Он скрестил руки и начал ходить туда-сюда.

– Скучно, скучно, скучно, скучно, скучно. / Так скучно, что я умираю. / Проснитесь уже кто-нибудь! – он прошептал сам себе. Он подумывал о том, чтобы покататься в округе и вернуться, когда все уже будут бодрствовать, и эта идея казалась ему по-настоящему соблазнительной. Но он не хотел рисковать нарваться на кучку врагов, так что просто опустился вниз и тихо вздохнул. Посмотрел на небо на пару секунд, продолжая думать о том, как же это скучно.  
Неожиданно Зер0 заметил кого-то на лестнице боковым зрением. Он взял свой меч и принял боевую стойку, но почти сразу увидел лицо Экстона, опустил руку и выпрямился, облегченно выдохнув.

– Парень, ты тут так громко топал, что разбудил меня, – пожаловался он, подходя к пожавшему плечами Зер0.

– Мне было слишком скучно / ждать, пока ты проснёшься. / Я всё ещё уставший, – он сел.

Экстон усмехнулся. Это был очень быстрый, низкий смешок, заставивший Зер0 улыбнуться без причины. Он удержался от того, чтобы покачать головой, и только прочистил горло.

– Майя и Сальвадор ещё спят. Впрочем, они должны скоро проснулся, – сказал Экстон, и Зер0 кивнул.

Он сел напротив, сцепив вместе руки и наклонившись вперед, посмотрел на небо и огляделся вокруг.

Зер0 внимательно наблюдал за ним. Некоторое время Экстон этого не замечал, но когда понял, то приподнял бровь и уставился в ответ. Конечно, он не мог знать, что Зер0 на самом деле рассматривал его глаза, но и сам Зер0 не мог сказать, чувствовал ли Экстон, что он не просто смотрел мимо или на что-то другое.

– Сложно понять, смотришь ты на меня или нет, – сказал он, и Зер0 улыбнулся. Он не стал смеяться или говорить что-либо, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть это заявление. Вместо этого он просто продолжил смотреть ему в глаза.

Экстон встал и подошёл к нему, присел на колени напротив Зер0, и ему стало чуть труднее дышать. Он сглотнул, наблюдая, как Экстон протянул руки и мягко положил их на шлем. Он молча склонил голову, будто спрашивал разрешения, и Зер0 попытался остановить его.

– Нет, Экстон, остановись. / Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел, / что скрывается за этим шлемом.

– Брось, всё будет нормально, – сказал он успокаивающе. Зер0 закрыл глаза, ощущая, как шлем осторожно сняли с его головы. Открыв глаза, он бросил на Экстона быстрый взгляд, желая, чтобы он вернул шлем на место. Зер0 пытался разглядеть на его лице отвращение, но не видел его. Выражение Экстона ни капли не изменилось, и Зер0 оставалось только думать, почему. Наконец, Экстон улыбнулся, и от этого у него перехватило дыхание.

А потом он сделал что-то совершенно неожиданное.

Экстон наклонился и поцеловал его.

Оглушенный, Зер0 просто сидел и уставился на него, ожидая объяснений, но Экстон лишь рассмеялся перед тем, как поцеловать его снова. Зер0 не был уверен, как стоит это воспринимать, ведь Экстон всегда флиртовал со всеми Искателями, но в какой-то момент просто ответил на поцелуй. Экстон улыбнулся сквозь него, когда Зер0 одной рукой провёл по его шее. Он прервался только чтобы перевести дыхание и поцеловать его снова.

Вдруг Зер0 услышал шаги на лестнице и отстранился. Экстон приподнял бровь и глянул на назад, а когда обернулся, Зер0 уже вернул себе свой шлем. Экстон улыбнулся.

– Мы готовы отправляться, – сказал Сальвадор, и Зер0 кивнул ему, не сводя с Экстона глаз.

– Что вы двое делали здесь наверху? – поинтересовалась Майя.

– Просто говорили, – ответил ей Экстон, пожимая плечами и ухмыляясь. Зер0, впрочем, не был уверен до конца, что она поверила.

Они оба дождались, пока Майя и Сальвадор спустились вниз, и предже, чем идти следом, Экстон схватил Зер0 за руку и поцеловал ту часть шлема, где должен был находиться лоб. Зер0 почувствовал, как его лицо покраснело, и порадовался, что никто не может видеть его сейчас.

**Author's Note:**

> Авторские: Меня вдохновили арты на Tumblr, некоторые из которых показывали лицо Зер0, покрытое шрамами. Это быстро стало и моим хэдканоном, что подтолкнуло меня к написанию этого текста, вместе с моим ОТП Экстон/Зер0. Мне нравится идея, что Экстон флиртует со всеми в своей команде, и также мне хотелось написать с точки зрения Зер0, так как он мой любимый персонаж.


End file.
